Hedgeg cronkle
by sansbones
Summary: Sonic goes on an insain adventer with his frends. They meat a hole lot of new frends and stop the world from evil. Lots of hot stuff too...;) (SEQUILL TO SONIC SEXY JOURNER READ THAT FERST)
1. hedgeg heroe

The hedgeg cronckle

Authors noted: sequill to sonic sexy journer you mus reed that first by way I'm am single looking for gf age 11-18

Chapter 1: hedgeg heroe

10 year after the avents of sonic sexy journer

Sonic: hey eryibody welcom to the sonic the hedgeg reyunon

Foxy: I hope everyody braut they're kid

Foxy and sonic showed everyone they're kid, a small red hedgeg with a hook and eyepach

Fonic: hi I am fonic, nis to meat you, sonic and foxy are my parints

Everyone claped

Princes Peech: Hears my and mr game and wachs kid

Game girl: hi

She is black girl

Barbian,team rocket,Charizard, Steve,tail, Finn ,jake and pit watch

Adam: I gotta go save the unvesrse

Everyone: say buys

Adam with hot girflreind leaves

Sonic: dang he was good giy

Foxy: yes he was

Sonic: let party now

Wario: HEY

Sonic: hu?

Foxy takes fonic and soxy to the back so they are safed

Wario: KILLE WALUGI?

Sonic: no I lo-

Wario: NO YOU KILLE WALUGI

Princes Peec: wario it was shadow

Wario: the hedgeg?

Princes Peech: yes

Wario: that's a hedgeg!

Wario grabs sonic and jums into glass and get in motsycle and leeve

Finn: HOLY SCOLAMOOLOO

They all worried

Foxy: We gotta get sonic back

Barbian: let split up

Foxy: split up! ?

Barbian: yes I'm stratijiser

Foxy: so what should we do

Barbian: team rockit go together

Team rockit: ok

Barbian: Finn, jake and Steve go together

Finn: shleepity Shlong dong

Steve: darn

Barbian: Charizard sans and foxy

Sans: let's brake bone

They all laffed out loud

Barbian: and las is pit, game wach and tail

Tail: oh boy

Game wach: what about prices Peech

Barbian: take cair off kids

Princes Peech: oh boy

And of the avengers goes to fite wario to git sonic

Fonic and Soxy: is sonic gonna be good?

Foxy: yes

This was epic moment and emoshall moment

Steve: hey Barbian what about you

Barbian: I'm going wit my own teem

Steve: huh?

Barbian: yep

Barbian goe in balon and leeves after giv order to everyone


	2. Minin and findin

Chapter 2: Minin and findin

Author: this is Steve Finn jake in underground

Steve: ok guyse you got Picaxes

Finn: chimmi ring a long dippity gomp I do

Jake: yesseri

Steve: ugh you guyse are-

Steve stops self befoar say in anytheeng else

Steve: cool

Finn: algaebreykc

Than a mincart cum down and rales the threes of them down a hoel

Steve: oh no

Jake: pancake buns!

Than jakes take out of their because strechy he strechy

Steve: thank you

Jake: no problem goblem

Finn: HOLY SMOODLYFLOP

then a minar from clash of clams cums

Minor: who ar you!

Steve: we are advenchuers sent to kil wario

Minor: did Barbian sent you?

Steve: yes

Minor: ok I think I could help

The. Jake come with angererly bild up and slises minor open

Jake and Finn: MESAMACOOP

Steve: WHY DID YOU DO THAT

Jake: you trying to be a lumper now to?

Finn: ya what the fleecing flock?!

Steve: you killed somone hoo could help!

Jake: he could nt help you dweeb

Finn: SMICKITY SMOOKE

Steve was scarred sow he gave in

Steve: your write

Jake: I nibbly knobbing now

Steve: let's just keep minin

They keep minin

Finn: hey jake what is the bipppity boppiting is that

Jake: I don't chippity chopping now Finn

Finn: eh I'll brake it

Steve: YOU GUYSE BRAKED DIMOND!

Finn: so?

Steve: YOU DON BRAKE DIMOND

Jake: your twisting my topper dumb gui

Steve: nevmine

Herobrian: WHO GOE THERE

Steve: no herobrian you great I love you I told em not to brake ur dimond

Finn: shut up gum dipper

Herobrian steps out of way wile Jake and Finn miss and go to neither portul

Herobrian: Steve

Steve: y- yes

Herobrian: you are good minecrafter

Steve: thank you herobrian

Herobrian: hear is dimond

Steve: thank

Herobrian: i alway be hear

Steve: amen

IN NEITHER LAND

Jake: HOLY FLOP

Finn: SMICKITY POOKER MONK

Finn and Jake ar begin chased bye zomby pigmit

Finn turns around and hit pigmit

Finn: BLAMACOWS

Finn kil the pigmit

Jake: FINN CHECK OUT THE WINGALING

Finn: CRALLIKIMINATIN BOPPITY GOOP

Jake: SHIPPITY SHOPPITY SPLOOOOOGE

They get burn to death by gast

BACK TO UNDERGROUND

Steve: thank they gone,

Steve use his dimond to get wear to go


	3. Bone crunche

Chapter 3: Bone crunche

Team rockit gose to a nearbye town two look four wario

Jesse: hm what is this plaice

How: hi friends how are you

James: that kid is annoying

How: a butterflied!

How run after a vikavolt

How: ouchh!

Mowth: what

How: wat you guyse hear at Lola four?

Jesse: we're looking four wario

How: hmm

James: can you fine him?

How: I don now

Mowth: what that?

Lola Mowth: mmmm yes I am fansy Mowth

Mowth: you get out

Mowth get kick in faise

Lola Mowth: I am stroonger hahahaha

Mowth: ILL KILL YOU

How: nope no killin pokman

Mowth: jums on Lola Mowth and thay falled of cliff roling

How: what Wil we doo

Jesse and James: Argh

Wobuftet: wobuftet

How: let goes

How goe down stares bringing rockit to

How:OH NO TEEM SKULL

Wobuftet: Wobuftet?

Skull Grunt 1: hey fool what you Doin hear

James: you guyse call yourselfs a teem?

Skull Grunt 2: ya cuzzz don trie to front

How:hey mister let pokbattl them

Jesse and James: ok

Team Skull Grunts: pokbattl?

How: uh huh.

Skull Grunt 2: we a gang

James: same

Skull Grunt 1: then wear ur gun?

Jesse: we don use guns

Skull Grunts: we doo

Skull grunts shoot them to the skie

Team Rockit: we blastin of agen!

How: AHHHH

They all land in a jungel

How: woahhh wear are we

James: oh my goodenness

Jesse: they shouted us up

Mowth: Mowth that rite

James: we not gonna fine wario and sonic hear

How: oh guyse were fine I'm hear to!

Wobuftet: Wobuftet...

They hear mewsick

How: you hear it?

Jesse and James: yes

How: let go tord it

They go tord it

Mowth: Ill go up tree to see who it is

Mowth see a big munky

Mowth: I saw a munky

Jesse: let kill the munky

How: why wood u do that silly!?

James: nevemine

How: HEY WHO UP THARE

Donkey Kong: what?

How: WE ARE HUMAN SAYING HYE

Donkey Kong walks out and goe down too look at who thare but rockit is hieding beind tree

Donkey Kong: why are you hear

How: I got kick hear bye bad guyse

Donkey Kong: I hate bad guyse

How: ya

Donkey Kong: what thay look like?

How: they were teem skull all wear same thing have Pokman and look evil

Jesse: helo?

Donkey Kong: TEAM SKULL!

Donkey Kong throws Jesse at a tree

How: no thay ar-

Donkey Kong: TEAM SKULL

Donkey kong jumps on James and pins him by chokin he James is going dye

James: he- help

James punch donkey with robo arm

Donkey Kong: ouwch

Diddy Kong: NEVER HIT DONKEY

Diddy has jet packer on and shoot James robo arm of

James: NOOO!

How: hey man they good!

Diddy Kong: HOO ARE YOU

Diddy jums on how

How: man your strong!

Diddy Kong puts gun necks two how's brane

Dixie kong come out

Dixie: what ar you doing?

Diddy Kong: kill induders

How: man your pretty

Dixie: you to

Dixie save how and let in

How: thanks !

Donkey Kong: what happen

How: me and me freind are all good

Donkey Kong: ok

Diddy Kong: so your guyse are al good?

How: yes

Diddy Kong: ok make more sense

Donkey Kong: so why I guyse hear

James: we tryin to fined wario who stoll freind

How: ya and I'm help

Jesse: I don now about th-

How cryes because he feal leeaved out

Jesse: fine u can com

How: yay

Dixie: I'm am coming to I know wear to go

James: you do?

Mowth: I dowt it

Jesse: help us

Dixie: yay

James: can somone brin us thare we lost

Donkey Kong: yes hear is a helio coptor

Jesse: we can't drive

Dixie: I can

How: wow u taleted

Dixie and how make out hotly than they all get in heliocoptor and left

Dixie: let stop at this si- AHHH WE ARE FALLIN

How: this is like a movie!

Team Rockit: AHHHHHHHH

Enjin run out and they fal firey


	4. Winger

Chapter 4: Winger

Pit, tail and game and wach

Pit: ok guyse sinse we flie we gonna flie

Tail: okay!

Game and Wach: I don fly thouw

Tail: oh ya

Pit: wheal make you wing

Game and Wach: ohkay!

Pit: I now wear too goe

Tail: wear?

Pit: follow

They follow

They go into doctor office

Pit: hey doc

Dr Woily: hi pit

Pit: I need help

Dr Woily: what is it

Pit: can u make wing for this man

Game and Wach: hi

Dr Woily: yes

Dr Woily counstrutche wings

Dr Woily hear you go

Game and Wach put on wing and they all flie away

Dr Woily: hehehe I put robo on It I control let kill him I am evil masser I see everything they do

Game and Wach: wow that gui was nise

Tail: ya he was

Pit: I know

Game and Wach: let fly now

They fly in the air

Game and WAch: is this what it like to flie

Pit and Tail: yep

Game and Wach: wow

Then game and wach begins to feel weird

Pit: hey guys we should go see if he is at that bilding

Tail: ok

Thay land at bilding and see oot side wario motirsycle

Pit: thare is his motir sycle!

Tail: let get in bilding

Game and wach: uh guyse

Game and Wach losses controll and smash pit with his bodie

Game and wach: sorry

BACK AT THE LAB

Dr Woily: hahaha thay think they can kil wario? I sho them

BACK AT BILDING

Pit: do you have somthing rong?

Game and wach take pan and hit tail

Tail: owch

Pit shoots bow and hit game and wach winged

Dr Woily: NOOO

Game and wach: thank pit

The. The winged become own monster and take game and wach away

Tail: oh no

Pit: let save him

Pit and tail go thrugh air

The wing turn into big dragon

Game and wach: HELP

Tail: Ill do it

Tail flyes at dragon but doesnt do annthing and dragon scorces game and wach to a crips

Pit: well then

Pit shoot errow at dragon and it shink in smal winged and fall to the groun far away

Tail: I'm sad

Pit: it ok tail he in a bettr plase now

Tail: can we save him

Pit: no

Tail: why

Pit look away tring Not too tear up but Bing the big man

Pit: tail he gone we half to go do what we came hear four

Tail: No pit! You don undiestand how hard it is two loss a freind that I meet becaus it is hard... lissen pit lissen pleese we need too safe him, I'll do anthin

Pit: anthin?

Tail: yes pleese

Pit grab tail by the tail and smell his furr

Pit: ok let safe him

Tail: ok

They go down and sea game and wach on groun

Tail: wow he deed oh no

Pit: ya

Tail: let try to refive him

Pit:let go tail

Tail: butt you promiss

Pit: yes I now

Tail: you keep promiss

Pit: no

Tail: oh ok

They star to go back to the bilding

Game and Wach ( but really robo voiced by dr Woily) hey guyse

Tail: game and wach!

Pit: wow your elive

Game and wach: yes I'm am but I'm mite dye

Tail: how do safe you?!

Game and wach: take me two game and wach

Pit: but you are game and wach

Game and wach: I mean dr Woily take me to dr woily

Pit: sure

Thay take him too dr woilys lab

Pit: doc game an wach is dieing we nead help

Dr Woily: WHAAT?! He's dying (dr Woily laughs a little bit)

Tail:ya help,us

Dr Woily: ok

Dr Woily look at game and wach

Dr Woily: can't help sorry

tail : You half too!

Dr woily: thare nothing I can do

Tail: but-

Pit: stop tail he deed

Tail: he can't bee

Dr Woily: I'm sorry boy

Tail: well we nead onther persin thouwgh

Pit: hmm, can you jone us dr Woily

Dr Woily: well I don't now-

Tail: pleese!

Dr woily: hey man I half too stay hear

Tail: no hour freind is dead

Pit: jone us

Dr Woily: uhh fine

Tail: thank sir!

Dr Woily gets in big robo airplane

Dr Woily: wear are we going

Pit: to kill wario

Dr woily: why?

Tail:becaus he stoll sonic

Dr Woily: ya but wario freind die in hand of sonic

Pit: ya butt sonic didn't kill him

Dr woily: ya butt shadow did

Pit: ya but he not shadow

Dr Woily: ya but he retated to shadow

Pit: ya but he stil not shadow

Dr Woily: ok lissen

Tail: no

Dr Woily: sonic has been lyeing too you all, he has gottend you're help and summnd shadow to kill walugi and wario he did this al to tricked you

Pit: wow your write

Dr Woily: yes know let informed thee others and kil sonic

Pit: ok

Tail is confused because he didn't lissen and then thay leeve


	5. Ship sunk

Chapter 5: Ship sunk

Foxy: ok team I thoughted we culd get thare fasser if we use my ship

Charizard: ok I could fly

Sans: no Charizard no bone

Thay all laffed out lowd

Foxy: hear my big boy pirat ship

Charizard: wow cool

Sans: cool as a bone

They all laffed out lowd

They all get in ship and sale

Foxy: wow this is nise ship huh

Charizard:ehhh

Foxy hit charizard with hook

Charizard: wow this good ship

Charizard gave in to elfa foxy captin

Foxy: let get in ship

They get in ship

Foxy: ok so you cruw

Charizard: what I

Foxy: you swob the deck becuse you cueschun me

Charizard: fine masser

Foxy: and sans yo look out cool gui

Sans: wow Charizard you a numb skull

They all laffed out loud beside Charizard only foxy and sans laffed out loud

Then Charizard start crie and go swob the deck

Foxy: oh barncles

Sans: know he crieing hes no dry bone

They all laffed out loud

Foxy: bu t no tears becaus tear water so he is dry bone

Sans: dang k boned that one

They all laffed out loud

They goe to Charizard very simpathetick

foxy: hey budy

Charizard: leeve me a loan

Foxy : hey lissen I did not want you to feal this way

Charizard: you meen it *sniffles*

Foxy: of corse

Charizard: thank foxy

Foxy: know Swob the deck

Charizard: wow Wil do

Charizard Swobes deck veroshisly and everyone goe to spot and start moving

Foxy: good job mateys

All goin good but then they sea ship

Sans: I see some BODY

They all laffed out loud

Sans: no guyse I'm serous as bone

They all laffed out loud

Sans: BELIEVE ME WHEN OU BONE HEDS

They all laffed out loud

Sans: hmm they will just get boned

Sans jumps on the life raft and sales away by self

Then Charizard and Foxy here a bug rumbing

King Dedede: I AM KING BOWE DOWN

Charizard: oh my!

King dedede hit Charizard scuashiing him

King dedede: hoo dair abord ship

Foxy: sur this mine ship

King Dedede: why I'm King

Foxy:Yes I'm am captin

King dedede: King beet captin

Foxy : not unless you can cach me

Foxy jums at life raft but none thare and jums in water

King dedede: fool

King dedede take ship and sales away

Foxy: this is bad

As foxy is about to dye he seas ship

Foxy: HELPP

the ship come nere

Kirby: come in

They get foxy in

Kirby: wat happen

Foxy: a big pengin gui took my ship

Kirby: KING DEDEDE!

Foxy: yes was his name

Kirby: we will cach him

They go super speed water fasst

Kirby: I sea him

Foxy: yes that my ship

Kirby: I will send torppdo

Foxy: NOO

Kirby: why

Foxy: becaus you can brake ship

Kirby: so

Foxy: it's mine ship

Kirby: ok so how we gonna get King dedede

Foxy: we gotta get on his ship

Kirby: ok

Foxy: get closeder

They get closeder

King dedede: get away scoundrills

Kirby: no King dedede

King dedede: yes you will

Foxy jums on his ship at the same time King dedede shoots torppdo at Kirby ship killing kirbys ship and ship

King dedede: hahah they both dead

But he didn't now foxy wasn't ded

Foxy: I'm not

Foxy comes behind him trowing King dedede in water and sales away to destnasion


	6. Clan war

Chapter 6: Clan war

As Barbian leeved he made everyone in suspencse

Barbian: I Wil go to my clan and get them

Barbian went to his clan he call out to them

Wal bomer: hey Barbian we're have you ben

Barbian: away

Arcer: Barbian is back!

Barbian: yes

Wizzerd: kerbloom!

Jiant: OH MY GOD

Barbian: yes guyse I'm hear

Wizzerd: I think you dyed!

Barbian: nope I surved but I need help

The jiant,Wal bomer,arcer and wizzerd: what is it

Barbian: a gui that help me live is kidnappes by a evil gui so we muss kill him

Arcer: ok

Wal bomer: let blow up

Jiant: let stomp

Wizzerd: let get the clan

Barbian: yes

Wizzerd: we can get 400 barbian 350 archers 100 wizzerds, 1000000 Wal bomers etc

Barbian: we will brink hole armie

Arcer: haha yes

Jiant: I'll get them

Jiant: EVERYONE IN CLAN YOU MUSS COME KNOW

the hole clan come

Barbian: everyone lissen

Mosley everyone lissens

Barbian: I have been almoss kill and save by blue hedgeg, he was a nice fast hedgeg and know he is being kidnapp and need savetfy so who is with me

The hole clan is with him

Barbian: now we will all March under lead

They march

Wizzerd: hey Barbian I have ideeuh

Barbian: yes?

Wizzerd: we should get rage speel

Barbian: great ideeuh

Barbian: EVERYONE LISSEN, WE WIL START WAR WITH CLAN BUT TSKE RAGE SPELL

Jiant: why?

Barbian: to become strong

Jiant: ok

They charge into an anenemy bace

Barbian: YOU SHALL GIVE US YOURE RAGE SPELL

Barbian doesn't here them say nothing

Barbian: fine, CHARGEEEE

They charge and kill them all and take rage spell

Barbian: hahaha

Pekka: give us back our rage spell

Barbian: no way

Pekka: pleease

Barbian: ok

Peeka: tHank

Barbian: JUSS KIDNGD CHARGEEEE

They kill pekka and take rage spell back

After killing pekka they go past many differnt villges pillging them for rage spell

Barbian: yes this good

They walk to the bilding wear they'd see warios moretsyclie

Barbian guyse I see other people there let all hide

They see the other charachers in groop


	7. A bad fite

Chapter 7: A bad fite

All of the groops are at the bilding Barbian and his clan are highding, pit and tail are on top if bilding , foxy and sans and Charizard are in water with miroscop seeing bilding, how and Dixie and Jesse and James and Mowth are in a helio copter over bilding , Steve is under bilding

They all go for a sneek atak in bilding but firss is Steve becaus he undergroun

Steve: who go dare

Wario: AHAHAHAHA one guy!

Steve: nope

Wario: show me what you got

Wario hits Steve and he goe into Wal

Steve: ouch

Steve is in groun redy for big hit

Wario com over to hit one bloew to kil Steve but then Steve Floot in air and untuchabls

Steve: herobrian, I thank

Steve floots out of bilding and wario run after him

Wario: HEY YOU

Wario than relized that he is in pubic

Wario: oh no

Pit and tail come from the air but not atak redy

Pit:wario we beleeve you good

Wario: your Lieing

Pit: no becaus dr Woily told us

Wario: ok

Pit: so we will help you

Wario: ok, tail go in thare and make sur sonic is in thare

Tail:ok

Tail goe down thare

Tail: hey sonic

Sonic: tail pleese get me out of hear

Tail: no sonic

Sonic: but why tail I took cair of you

Tail: because I now that you lyed

Sonic: about what?

Tail: you are evil

Tail put on hedfons and lissen to som sweat jam and doesn't lissen to sonic

Sonic: but tail!

Sonic wunder why tail think he is lyeding

Wario: pit look at that helio copter

Pit: ok hmm thay think we are still anenemys, I'll trie to tell them you are good

Pit flies up to air and goe to helio copter

Pit: guyse I now I wantsd to save sonic but someone told me that sonic lyed so wario is rite

Dixie: your Lieing

Dixie grab how and jums on pit and they all fal on groun

Wario: you guyse are ded

But than as wario is about to kil Dixie and how a nother heliocoptor comes at the one with teem rockit in it know

Skull Grunt: WOOOOO

The skull grunt comickozzies and hit teem rockit blowin both flyin in the water now and hit Charizard at same time

Jesse: oh my god wears all wet

The skull grunt turn thare helio copter in summareene takin rockit in jt and shooting them away

Skull Grunt: AHAHAHAHA boss Wil be so happie

Foxy: wow, that was crayzy

Sans: we almos got boned

They all laffed out loud

Wario: well then,thare goe freind

How: OH MY

How starts to sob

Dixie: it ok how, but wario it time to go away

Dixie jums on wario hed and trows him to groun

Wario: ugh

Wario take moretsyclie and run Dixie over and her and how go flyin like a scwaking bird

How and Dixie: owwww

Wario: hoo els want to fite also pit go tye em up

Pit: ok

Pit tyes em up

Dixie: get me out

Pit: Servs u rite

Foxy: HERE YEE THE CAPTIN IS HEAR

How: Yayyyy!

Wario: I'm the reel captin

Wario and foxy clash

Foxy: you won't win matey

Wario: yes I will... idiot gui

Foxy: DONT CALL A CAPTIN THAT

Wario: I ONLY TELL A DECK SWOBBER THAT

Charizard: that meen

Wario ride moretsyclie at foxy but foxy hit weel with hook and Wario flip

Foxy: NOW LET SEE WHO THE SWOB DECK

Charizard: hey man

Wario: NEVER TUCH A MAN MORETSYCLIE

Wario hit foxy acros fase but foxy turn and kick Wario to groun and tyes him up cwick

Foxy: I'm the captin

Wario: n-no this can't be

King Dedede: Hey

Foxy: i thowt we thruw you in water

King dedede: IM A PENGIN!

King dedede smashe foxy with big hammer

Foxy: NOOO!

Sans: broke em like a bone

They all laffed out loud

Foxy: King dedede don't hit me I'm tring to save the world

King dedede: no your not

King dedede hit foxy in hed with smashr and than untye Wario

Wario: thank King

King dedede: your welcom captin

They both blush a littl

Dixie:well we loss

Wario:!yes you did, everyone you had loss I'm a grate

How: you sur are misser

Than thay hear but yellin

Barbian: CHAARRRGEE

They see billon of peeple comin

Wario: shees

King dedede: let run

Wario: I'm not fass enuf

Than the Wal bomer falls in frunt of evryon and drop bom killin all armie besid himself but all raje goe I'm Wal bomer

Wal bomer: AHHHHHHHHH

The Wal bomer is in frunt of Wario

Wario: JUSS a tiny littl Wal bomer

Than Wal bomer grow big

Wario:woah thare

Jiant Bomer: hello

King Dedede: he is stil not stron

Jiant bomer take teem skull summerine and take teem rockit out and then crashe it

Jiant bomer: I'm not?

King dedede: oh

Wario take pit and King dedede in bilding

Tail: hey guyse

Wario: tail we need out of hear

Tail: why

Wario: can't talk

Dr Woily: guyse get in

Pit and Tail: DR WOILY!

They get in dr Woily big helio copper

Then jiant bomer brake bilding and save sonic also save Dixie and how and teem rockit and foxy

Jiant Bomer: guyse I save you

Foxy: thank

Sans: we know safer than a bone

They all laffed out loud

Jiant Bomer: can somone get a flieing so we can flie

Steve: I can flie now

Jiant bomer: can you carry us?

Steve: no

Jiant Bomer: dang

Steve: but herobrian can

Steve BEcome apperense of herobrian

Steve: let go

Jesse and James: wow

They al flie afer bad guyse

Tail: guyse look beind

Dr Woily: OH MY GOD

Pit: woahh

Wario: what?

Pit and Dr Woily: it's herobrian

King Dedede: so?

Dr Woily : it is powerful god you guyse we fiting God

King dedede: I'm god

Pit: no your King

King Dedede: no

Pit: oh ok

Wario: so how do we fite it

King Dedede: hit it

Wario: no

Tail: run rely fass

Wario:no

Pit: shoot with airow

Wario: No!

Dr Woily: how about we get a god

Wario: what God

Dr Woily:you see..


	8. Gods off Wor

Chapter 8: Gods off Wor

Wario: so what God

Dr woily: someone on pare with herobrian

King dedede: like hoo

Tail: metal sonic?

Dr Woily: that not a god

Pit: ya dude what the heck

King dedede: tail you shoud be asamed

Tail: ok

Pit: so wich God

Dr Woily: noch

They all gasp besid dr Woily: GASP

Wario: how wood we get him

King dedede: espechilly with herobrian and these guyse on ar tail

Tail: wha-

King dedede: not you

Tail: oh

Dr Woily: I hav plan

Pit: what is plan

Dr Woily: we muss go to the noch kindum and get help

Wario: what is in kindom

Dr Woily: noch worsippers

Pit: what we do thare

Dr woily: we prey

King dedede: but than we Wil get ataked by guyse beind us

Dr Woily: no

King dedede: hmm ok

MEANWHILE ON HEROBRIANS BACK

Steve: ok guyse we can't ketchup to them we ar the same speed

Jiant Bomer: we nead sum sort of boast

Wobuftet: Wobuftet

Nobudy elce was lissning becaus they ware makin out hotly as ushual

Steve: so it look like the three of us Wil do this by ourselfes

Herobrian: and your God

Steve: amen

Steve: so Any ideeuh to prepell arselv foreword

Wobuftet: Wobuftet

Jiant: hmm I don now maibe

Wobuftet: Wobuftet

Steve: that a good ideeuh!

Steve take Wobuftet ideeuh in concidratshon

Steve: let do it

Steve jums at Wobuftet kicking him in fase but prepell himself at bad guyse

Steve: yes worked!

Steve is now in dr Woily ship

Steve: this scarry

Steve rembers holy herobrian

Steve: amen

Jiant Bomer: that my boy

Wobuftet: Wobuftet

Herobrian: Steve you are profet

Steve can cee dr Woily talcing to everyon but can not hear

Steve: hmm shood I atak

Jiant bomer: yes slow em down

Steve: ok

Steve hit windough with picaxed and come inside

Tail: AHHHHH

Tail is fritned

Steve hit tail out of helio coptor and tail Floot down to groun

Wario: thank god

Then wario run at Steve and hit him to groun and King dedede follows up and jums in air with big hamer

Steve: LORD

In the last secon herobrian and the gang crass into dr woilys car and they go crassing down in a nearbye sity

Dr Woily: we ar inicent

Foxy: are YEE matey?

Dr Woily: why'd wood ent we?

Sonic: becaus of what you did to me

Wario: ore what you did to walugi

Sonic: I never did nothing to walugi I love walugi

Wario: I now

Sonic: than why did you do that

Wario: becaus I'm jelus

Sonic: aw

Foxy: ENUF

Foxy slases Wario down hill

King dedede and Pit and dr Woily: no wario!

They all go down to cee if he ok

Foxy: thay tryin to run away! Sonic let get them scuddl butt

Sonic: I'll stay hear

Sonic said that wit sadding

Foxy: oh... Ok

Sans: almoss as akword as bone

They all laffed out loud

Foxy: guyse let go get them

Charizard: ya now maibe we shouldn

Foxy: but thay capshure sonic

Charizard: but sonic hear know

Foxy: ugh but they kill peeple

Charizard: so do you

Foxy: no I don-

King Dedede: HEY

They starrled

Foxy: uh ya?

King Dedede: you JUSS kill wario

Foxy: NO!

everyone leeve on Charizard back ecksept King dedede, dr Woily,pit and foxy who go down to cee wario

Foxy: oh my godnes

King Dedede: cee what you done

Wario: AHAHAHAHA

Wario take foxy by neck and trow to groun

Wario: never hit me

Foxy: i thout you ded

Wario: nope

They all surroun foxy

Dr Woily: now you comin with us


	9. A trickry

Chapter 9: A trickry

BACK AT THE HOME

Sonic: I'm so sad that foxy kil wario like that

Princes Peech: ya I'm sad my game and wach dide

Sonic and Princes Peech: ugh

They both get up frum bed

Sonic: ya now that foxy has nt even com back yet

Princes Peech: ya pit and tail game and wach partner are evil now and he ded

Sonic: sucks

Steve: CAN YOU GUYSE KEEP IT DOWN

Sonic: huh

Steve: I'm praying

Sonic and Peech keep walkin thru hoose but are cwiet becaus mos peeple sleeping

Sonic: ya now I don like foxy anymoar

Princes Peech: game and wach ded

Sonic: sigh

How: rise and sine!'

Sonic: huh

How: I lov live!

Prince Peech: why

How : becaus it grate

Princes Peech: I don now

How:oh

How and Dixie make out hotly very hotly

Than out of nowear Jesse and James com stirring in

Jesse: prepair for truble!

James: make that duble

Mowth: Mowth that rite

Sonic: what is it

James: we reseeve noat

Mowth: Mowth that rite

Wobuftet: Wobuftet

Jesse: it says foxy is under arress for slising wario

Sonic: oh no

Princes Peech: juss let him go to prizon

Sonic: I agre

Wobuftet: Wobuftet

Jesse: but foxy nead you he lov you

Sonic: your write

Princes Peech: dangit

Charizard: so what goin on

Sonic: we're braking foxy out of the Hans of bad guyse

How: ohh can't wate

Dixie: me two

Dixie and How make out hotly

Steve: guyse stop talking so loud

Princes Peech: shut up Steve

Steve: did you here that herobrian, amen.

Jiant Bomer: yawn, I'm am tired what we doing

How: we're about to save foxy!

Mowth: Mowth that rite

James: so any plan?

Jesse: team rockit alway have plan

Sonic: well we ain't teem rockit

Wobuftet: Wobuftet

Sonic: oh good plan

They all get on Charizard back and go to wario dunjin

Sonic: foxy?!

The hear nothing

Wario: who thare

Sonic: us and we won't foxy back!

Wario: I don now aboot that

Sonic: but thare so musch of us and on onlie on of you

Wario: DETH TRAP

a trap doar falls and they fall in

Charizard: I'll lite up this dark room

Charizard lite up dark room

Blanka: hoo

Charizard: huh?

Blanka rip Charizard to peeces no Moar lite

Jesse and James: darn

Steve: it ok

Steve take out torsh

Steve: know we cee

Blanka: Why you guyse not scarred off me

Sonic: becaus you not scarry

Jiant Bomer: you JUSS been waching not Doin anything

Blanka: ya I'm am sad

Charizard: why

Blanka: becaus wario send me down hear to kill peeple but I'm not want to

Steve: can you help get out hear

Blanka: yes

They all go tout

How: wow thank man!

Dixie:that was heppful

Blanka: yes relly?

Dixie: yes

Blanka: wow I'm heppful

Sonic: guyse keep it down so we can sneek atak them

Wobuftet: Wobuftet

Wario: hoo goe thare

Foxy: help!

Wario: shut up fox

Foxy: sory

Wario: know blanka shood of kill him

Blanka: guyse il pertend I kill you but I dint and then sneek atak

Blanka: HYE wario

Wario: blanka get back in caje did kill them?

Blanka: yes kill them

Wario: know get back in caje

Blanka: no

Wario: why?

Sonic: becaus we hear!

Wario: oh no

Dr Woily: guyse we gotta get out

Wario: I now

King dedede: let go!

Pit: ow noah

Sonic: I'm hear foxy

Sonic unties foxy

Foxy: wow thank

The bad guyse get out

Dr Woily: guyse

King dedede: yes?

Dr Woily: we nead a bigger teem to kill them we can nt run away eech time

Pit: ok like hoo

Dr Woily :I hav some ideeuhs

They go away

Steve: they keep runnin away

Sans: like. Bone

They all laffed out loud

James: we still gonna cach em

Jesse: or just leeve em be

Mowth: Mowth that rite

Sonic: thay nead to pay

Princes Peech: ugh

Steve: ya we can kill em


	10. a planed

Chapter 10: a planed

Sonic: so what is planed

Steve: maibe we could mine und them and put TNT under hoose like a greefer

Sonic: blow em up?

Charizard: fire

Sonic: what

Charizard: use my fire to kill

Sonic: hmmmm

Sans: bad to the bone

They all laffed out loud

Jesse: how about we doo what Steve sed

James: I agree

Mowth: Mowth that rite

Wobuftet: Wobuftet

Steve: thank guyse

How: no problum you a good dude

Dixie: ooo ooo aah aah

How: I love you munky

Dixie: munky

They make out hotly

Jiant Bomer: ok guyse let fite them

Princes Peech: ya!

Foxy: arite mateys

MEANWHILE WITH DR WOILY AND THE BAD GUYSE

Dr Woily: alrite guyse I think ideeuh

King dedede: what is it

Dr Woily: of getting new guy

Pit:who the new guy

Dr Woily: new teem

King dedede: replase us?

Wario: you can't

Dr Woily: no new membters

King Dedede: like hoo

Dr Woily: you won't see them

King dedede, pit and wario: yes!

Dr Woily: here they are

Dr Woily: metl sonic

Metal Sonic: beep

Dr Woily: Gladon

Gladon: ugh

Dr Woily: and last is kitna

Kitna take blad fan out from beind

Kitna: helo

Pit: wow so pritty

Kitna:I now

King dedede: nise to meat you guyse I'm King

Gladon:prolly not a King thou

King Dedede: yes I'm am King

Gladon: King arnt good dumb gui

King Dedede: urgh, I'm am not good

Gladon: make sense

Metl Sonic: boop beep

King Dedede: ok

Kitna: hi King mr hansom

King Dedede: hi

Dr Woily: so with this cruw we can beet them

Gladon: beet hoo extactly?

Dr Woily: the guyse agenst us

Gladon: like hoo, if thay ain't agenst what I stand fore I don care

Dr Woily: ya now teem rockit and charzard thare?

Gladon: I'm am in

Metl Sonic: beep?

Dr Woily: sonic is thare

Kitna : I'll fite em anyway for you guyse

Pit: wow that nise

Kitna: ya I know but ushly am not nise

Pit: oooh

Kitna: ya babe

Wario: ok so are we gonna fite them or wait for them to fite us

King dedede: ya what we do

Dr Woily: I hav planed

King Dedede: what is planed

Dr Woily: planed is to have Spie on them at al time and if thay thretn us ore com to fite us we now and we kil them

Pit: so who Spie

Dr Woily: you ar pit

Pit: but what aboot kitna

Kitna: I'm comin with to protct

Dr Woily: no you stay

Kitna: pleese mister

Dr Woily: fine

Kitna: yayy

King Dedede: so what we hdo

Wario: ya what we do

Gladon: ya seem pretty lame to me

Metl Sonic: beep

Dr Woily: we stay hear and be redy

Gladon: ugh so boriing

Dr Woily: it not

Gladon: so... BORING

Dr Woily: dude it now

Gladon: I'm so board

Dr woily: fine well fite them

Gladon: ugh finly

King dedede: so we gonna fite how we gonna fite

Dr Woily: by ataking

Everyone beside metl sonic becaus he beeps: ooooo

Metl Sonic: beep


	11. supriced ataked

Chapter 11: supriced ataked

The good guise am walking along the grasy arias

Jiant Bomer: it is buteful hear

Sonic: yes but the gras is tall and I can t see throoh it

Charizard: I'll burn it down so you can

Charizard burnes down the gras and it goe away

Everyone esept Wobuftet becaus he can not talk: thank you now I can see

Charizard sudnly was feet grabbed by vines they pull him undergound

Charizard: ! aaah

He vanised and noone saw him agen anymore...

Sans: well hes baried bones now

Everone laffed then vines come out of gound and it is flowers on them small plants come out

Blue Pikmon: we baried you re fried alive

Red Pikmon: now you will meat our leeder

Yellow Pikmon: takes everone to leeder

AT THE SHIP

oilman: hoo are you

All Pikmon: they berned are gras aria

Oilman: that isn nise

Charizard: sorry I didntmeen two

Oilman: forgivden

Sonic: thank

James: hey you shod join us you seem helpfull

Oilman: just kidin, Pikmon atak

James:no I don hav robo arm to protct

Pikmon: AHHHH

Pikmon go on no arm James and eat him aliv

Oilman: good job

Jesse: no James!

Oilman: oh sory

Jesse: it ok

Jiant bomer: so Wil you jone us?

Oilman: I think maibe

Jiant Bomer: ackshuly

Oilman: sur, can Pikmon com

Sonic: yes

Oilman: so ware you goin?

Blanka: we ar killin bad guyse

Oilman: I do that

All Pikmon: we do that

Wobuftet: wobuftet

How: misser you kill James

Mowth: Mowth: that rite

Oilman: yes but no arm no harm

How: smart guy!

Sans: no bones about it

Everyone laff not out loud thou in hed

Sonic: guyse we shood get back on atak

Princes Peech: yes

MEANWHILE WITH THR BSD GUYSE

Dr Woily: ok guyse you now ware we going

King dedede: this way

Wario: to mean guyse

Pit: yes

Kitna: wow hot you now everthing

Gladon: ugh my feet tirde

Metl Sonic: bop

Dr Woily: deel with it

Gladon: But feet hurt soo much

Dr Woily: un hav shoos

Gladon: yes but feet hurt soooooo much

Dr Woily: fine everone get in helio copper

Everone get in helio copper


	12. speed raker

Chapter 12: speed raker

Dr Woily: arite enyone we going to ambuch them

Metl Sonic: ok

Pit: woh guyse look at those fancy fast car goin speedy

King dedede: I want one!

Wario: I got my moretsyclie so I'm am good

King dedede: I'm am gonna go steel one

Dr woily: no we in mishon

King dedede: I'm juming

Dr woily: don t

King dedede: jums on cars goin speed and crash one he on

King dedede: AHHHH

King dedede cee car comin at him thay all crassing and eech time thay crass he hit them with hammer so he don get hit

King Dedede: THIS IS SO SCARRY

dr Woily: oh my god he start a big acistend

Gladon: urghhh so annoy

Wario: let go pick him up

Pit I'll flie down thare too

Kitna: wow u flie?

Pit: why off curse

Kitna: flieing boy

Pit: mmmm

Thay go down thare and King dedede is stil smashing the incoming cars and can't stop becaus he wood dye if stop

King dedede: I can't take this any long, somone stop car!

Dr Woily: I'll. Help

Dr Woily us big robo contrapshun to stop car

King dedede: wooh I'm am tired

Captain Falcoin: hear som water

King dedede: thank man

Captin Falcoin: no thank you fore having me win fase by smassing car hear

King dedede: uh no problm I alway help you

King dedede is pertening that he help on purpise like truw trickry

Captin Falcoin: wow man can I help you

King dedede: well I don now maibe

Captin Falcoin: maibe

King dedede: possbly

Captin Falcoin: possbly

King dedede: yes help need help

Captin Falcoin: what you need

King dedede: a car

Wario: hehehehe

Metl Sonic: beep

Captin Falcoin: I hear car

King dedede: just beep robo, I need car

Captin Falcoin: ocay I help

King dedede: wow thank

Captin Falcoin: no thank you

King dedede: car know?

Captin Falcoin show car to King dedede as eryone wached i

Captin Falcoin: you like

King dedede: yes

Captain Falcoin: it you're

King dedede: yes

Captin Falcoin: wanna go for a spins

King dedede: yes

They go fore a spins

King dedede: that was grate

Captin Falcoin: glad ya like it

Dr woily: eckscuse me know we gotta mishon

King dedede: I'll derived car

Captin Falcoin: what mishon

Dr Woily: non of your bisne-

King dedede: we are going on s journer to fite these mean guyse we don like who betrayied us and need deth

Of curse King dedede was sorts lieng

Captin Falcoin: I'll help

Dr Woily: I don no-

King dedede: yay

Dr Woily: fine you jone but car can't fit in helio copper

King dedede: we take sprate root with car

Dr Woily: fine

Captin Falcoin: let go

Wario: I'll go with them to eve out

Dr woily: ok, pit kitna , Metl sonic and Gladon com with me

Metl Sonic: beep

Captin Falcoin: is that car

King dedede: no car aroun

Wario: nope no car

Captin Falcoin : arite hit the speeder

They hit speeder and are of

Wario: King dedede you now ware to go

King dedede: yes

Dr Woily: ok guyse sinse we almos thare we can almos kill anenemy

Gladon: ugh are we thare yet

Dr Woily: almos

Gladon: ok

They go thare after 11 minuts

Dr Woily: we hear

Gladon: finly

Metl Sonic : beep

Dr Woily: I don see dedede wario and Falcoin

Pit:me ether

Gladon: let juss kill the guyse alredy

Dr Woily: we shood wate fore other teem mates

Gladon: I hate wateing

Dr Woily: that live kid

Gladon: no

Dr Woily: fine no wating

Pit: ok. Me and kitna gonna go from the back

Kitna: I'll like going from the back

Pit: yes

Dr Woily: ok, me and Gladon and metl sonic go from front and you go from back, wach out becaus we have way less peeple

Gladon: ugh that make is so much harder

Dr Woily: well we can wate for the rest of the team

Gladon:waiting is so boring

Dr Woily: ok on tree guyse well charge. 1, 2, 3

Thay charge

Pit: ARGHHH

They take part hole hoose but nobudy thare

Dr Woily: ware thay hiding

Gladon: hmm don t now

Metl Sonic: beep, boop bop beep bing bong

Gladon: what

Pit: maibe thay will sorrund us let get out way

Kitna: smart ideeuh

Dr Woily: oh I can us this divise for trackering

Dr Woily use divise for trackering but can t tracker anyone

Dr Woily: huh nobudy hear

Gladon: that annoyeding

Pit: let lot the stuff

Kitna: yes

Metl Sonic: beep

Pit: but no Moar stuf

Gladon: ya cause I taked it

Pit: giv som

Gladon: no

Pit: ok-

Pit think lot he want imperss Kitna with fiting

Pit: no not ok

Kitna: wow fisty

Gladon: huh?

Pit: I fite for it

Dr Woily: guyse pleese no fite

Gladon: ok we fite for stuf

Dr Woily: ugh whatver

Pit goe in Sky atak and hit Gladon to groun

Gladon: ouwch hurt me

Kitna: wow strong

Gladon: hmm I'll send out null

Gladon sent out null

Pit: ew what is thing?

Gladon: is pokmen

Pit: more like dumb gros

Null hit pit with head and he goe flieing but not becaus wing becaus null hit

Gladon: ha we win

Kitna: wow Gladon you kil him good

Gladon: thank

Kitna: you and this thing are mity and strong

Gladon: I now


	13. a rong tern

Chapter 13: a rong tern

As wario King dedede and captin Falcoin leeved for the hoose thay took rong tern

Captin Falcoin: so prefectely now ware to go

King Dedede: yes I'm am think

Wario: but it prety geto and bad hear

King dedede: hmm your rite

Thay hear yellin frum distinse

Sulk: backslathc

Sulk backslathc car to peeses

King Dedede: hay!

Sulk:sory my strong powful

King dedede: ya well so is mine hamer

Sulk: sur in dint meen too

King dedede: urgh

King dedede is aboot to hit sulk with hamer but than get heald back by Falcoin and wario

Captin Falcoin: leeve him a loan

Wario: ya

King Dedede: but brake mine car

Captin Falcoin: it ok he Wil pay

Sulk: I Wil pay?

Captin Falcoin: yes

King dedede: yes with hamer to fase

Captin Falcoin: no

King dedede: what he pay thou

Captin Falcoin: he pay helpnis

Sulk: what?

Captin Falcoin: sinse you so powful you muss help us

Sulk: help with what

Captin Falcoin: uhh

Wario: we beeting bad guyse in fites

Sulk: hmm seams good fore me

King dedede: but we hav none car

Captin Falcoin: sulk get us Dar

Sulk: how?

Wario: do it

Sulk byes nise speed car

Sulk:ok guyse get in

Captin Falcoin: I'm drivting

Sulk: but I bye car

Captin Falcoin: alco you disstroyd car

Sulk: fare

King Dedede: so this car mine

Sulk: but

King Dedede: mine

Sulk: ok

Wario: ok hit the run let go kil bad guyse

Sulk: what bad guyse

King Dedede: oh mine God!

Sulk: what bad guyse

Captin Falcoin: ya what bad guyse

Wario: like sonic and them

Sulk: don now them

Captin Falcoin: hay sonic was good

King Dedede: NO

Captin Falcoin: oh

Sulk: stil don t now them

Wario: no nead

Sulk: ok

Captin Falcoin: ok hiting the run

Captin Falcoin hiting the run

Captin Falcoin: hey guyse rite or leff

Evryun alsep

Sulk: don t now

Captin Falcoin:I'll goe leff

Sulk: I said rite

Captin Fslcoin: wel i went leff

Sully: dang we goin fasst

King Dedede: yawn , woah guyse look!

They look and sea a pit for faling

Wario: oh no stop car stop car!

Sulk: AHHHHHHH

Captin Falcoin: I. Can't

Wario: oh no car broked

Captin Falcoin: I'll trie to git us out, FALCOIN PUNSH

Captin Falcoin punshes car and it brake evryone fall out no Moar movmint

King dedede: wow nise punsh

Captin Falcoin: yea but no car

King dedede: oh yeah

Wario: I'll juss get ,y moretsyclie, oh no moretsyclie

Wario is kindof sad

Sulk: that ok we walked

Captin Falcoin: oh noes, we losted

King dedede: can we cal dr woily?

Wario: only dr Woily has tecknoljy

King dedede: well let walk to plase can t be two far

Sulk: ware do we star walk

Wario: let go too sity rite thare

Captin Falcoin: let juss folow path rite hear

Wario: no we steel car hear and go fasser

King dedede: im agreed

Sulk: hm this sity is darked

Wario: prefct


	14. Bats ranged

Chapter 14: Bats ranged

Sulk: guyse look a car

King dedede: let steel it

Wario: yes

Captin Falcoin: I'll drivte

Thay go in car

Captin Falcoin: guyse this car hard drivtfing

Wario: let me trie

Wario press buttin that put on wingeds and go in air

They all screems

Batman: the batmobil!

Batman trow bats ranged at batmobil

Captin Falcoin: oh no sumthings hitted me

Wario: you meen us

King dedede: no!

They go flieing down but car don brake

Sulk: oh that hurtled

Batman: get out mine car

Batman take captin Falcoin and trow to groun and punsh him

Captin Fslcoin: hay!

Batman: mine car

Captin Fslcoin: no Moar, fite !

They all com from car with fite

Sulk:backslathc

Sulk trie to backslathc but hit batman in arm and he blocked brake sord and kick sulk In stumick witch take to groun

Batman: no Moar backslathc

Then King dedede com out of car with hamer

King dedede: Take you to a slamtowned

King dedede trie to hits batman with hamer moltipple time but he uses gajet to shot kin dedede to groun

Batman: Moar like me take you to slammer

Wario: hey, fart

Wario: take big fart at batman but he has gas Mack and smell get evryone els

Wario: hahahaha

Batman: nope

Batman punsh wario in fase and trow him to groun like ball

Batman: who els you got

Captin Falcoin: a secrt wepon

Batman: brang it

Captin Falcoin: FALCOIN PUNSH

Batman go flieing

Batman: owch, robin!

Captin Fwlcoin: I win

Robin: no ya don't

Robin jums on captin Fslcoin and tie him up

Batman and Robin: you guyse gong to slamer

Captin Falcoin: darn

Thay get took too slamer

Batman: yo get one fre call

Captin Falcoin: ok

Wario: but hoo we call

King dedede: dr Woily

They call dr Woily

King dedede: dr woily?

Dr Woily: King dedede? Ware Ae you guyse

King dedede:in Gotham sity in Jale brake out

Dr Woily: ok fine but sfer we think we now ware to find sonic:

King dedede: yes

Dr woily: ok


	15. Jale broked

Chapter 15: Jale broked

Dr Woily: ok guyse we got brake the other out of Jale

Gladon: why thay in Jale

Dr Woily: don t now

Pit: I want brake em out sound fun

Kitna: very fun

Kitna wink at pit

Metl Sonic: booped

Gladon: ya how w gonna fite sonic

Dr Woily: after

Gladon: ugh fine

Metl sonic: beep

Pit: ware Jale

Dr Woily: Gotham sity

They all gasp: Agasp

Er Woily: let go now

They go to Jale

Pit: what plan

Kitna:I go with pit

Dr Woily: plan is I stay hear with plane for getsway, kitna slise bar asprt and pot lookoit fore her abuve and pit send metl sonic go undergroun and kil

Gladon: ok how undergoun?

Metl Sonic: beep boop beep

Gladon: oh ok

Kitna: I'm redy you redy pit

Pit: alsway

Thay get tin posishon

Wario: thay beter get hear kwick

Sulk: ya

Kitn: hey boyse

King dedede: yes finly

Kitna: hear

She take out fan and slise bars

Gladon: haha die from undergroun

Metl Sonic: bop

Pit: guyse wach out batman!

Batman: get back hear

Dr Woily: evryon get in

Thay get in

Batman: yull all dye!'

Dr Woily: dowt it

Dr Woily run fast as litenig and evryone else two run fast they get to helio copper but batman and robin get their 1st

Kitna: get out of are plain

Kitna ateks robin with fan and slise up robin to tiny piece

Batman: my only friend is ded! Y'oull pay for this

Batman take gun and shoot kitna in fase

Pit: no! Kitna my one true luv

Batman: it ok I don't kill peole

Pit: oh ok, good

Batman leeve after kill kitna and her body left on the groud

Batman: by

Everyone wave goodby from the helio copper and they gone

BACK WITH THE GOOD GYSE

Oilman: so weere we gong?

Charizard: home

Oilman: ohhhhhh ok I uddrstand

Rok Pikmon: let us sing!

Wite Pikmon: okay

Flieing Pikmon: I don't want to

Blue Pikmon eat the flieing Pikmon

Blue Pikmon: no disgremants

A differnt Flieing Pikmon becus the other was eated: I will start the song

All Pikmon: ok

Flieing Pikmon: Pikmon time is my favorit rime, com on Pikmon I like lime

Red And Blue Pikmon: doo wop wop doo wop wap doop

Flieing: sometime I cry s little but I eat skittle

Wite Pikmon: eat a skittle

Flieing Pikmon: ya I eat rand bow nobudy now

Purpel Pikmon: gooey, gooey goo ey ey

Yellow: booey, booey boo ey ey

Flieing Pikmon: so com on Pikmon giv me a bow

Rok Pikmon: BOWWWWW (low)

Red: bow (hier)

Blue: bow (hier than red)

Yellow: bow (hier than blue

Flieing Pikmon: bow! (Hiest)

Evryone claped and Charizard cryes it was so buetiful but he had no tears becaus Charizard

Oilman: good job Pikmon

Sonic: so amazing

Foxy: matey

Jiant bomer: guyse ware are hoose

Jesse: is gon!?

Wobuftet: Wobuftet

Mowth: that rite Mowth

Steve: so what we do

All Pikmon: ya?

Sonic: we find hoo did it

This is historcal mom ent and rochest mom ent

Everyone: yes

Wobuftet: Wobuftet

Steve: so how we do it

Sonic: split up hear wate and than fite

Steve: groop?

Sonic: no split up we surroun

Steve: prefct

They wate for ours

Foxy: they still not hear

Sonic: ya let stop this pont lest

Sans: that was boring as a bone

They al laffed out loud

Charizard: let juss fine em, everyon get on back

Everyon on back

Let go thruw skie try to find


	16. Air times

Chapter 16: Air times

Dr Woily: wow finly of too kil sonic

Pit: kitna ded

Dr Woily: of too kil sonic

King dedede:ware sonic

Dr Woily: no normul sonic

King dedede: ware is sonic

Dr Woily: wheal check hoose

Gladon: ugh agen

Dr Woily: yes

Gladon: urghhhh agen?

Dr Woily: yes agen

Gladon: UHGHGHGGG NOT AGEN

Dr Woily: fine we patetroll air

Gladon: ugh

Wario : wow this nothing in air

Pit: ya pretty dum

Metl Sonic: bop beep bop boop beep bap bing bong boop beep boop beep? BEEEP

Gladon: you see somthing

Dr Woily: I'm trackerineding

King dedede: you find anything?

Captin Falcoin: I'm lookin

Dr Woily: yes trackered some guyse

King dedede: I think let fite him

Wario: but no moretsyclie

Captin Falcoin: I got,you knew one

Wario: wow super moretsyclie

Metl Sonic: beep

Gladon: ugh let fite them alredy

Dr Woily: ok I beleeve I sea anenemy

Pit:ok cool

Dr. Woily we gonna raid them

They flie ship to other ship

Gladon: me and metl sonic Wil go first

Wario: also me for knew moretsyclie

Captin Falcoin : me and King dedede be on top of ship

Pit: what aboot me

Dr Woily: ok Gladon and metl sonic jum in

Gladon: who thare

Metl sonic: beep?

Eggman: metl sonic?

Metl sonic: beep

Eggman: your back

Thay hug

Gladon: what

Eggman: who you

Gladon: Gladon

Eggman: I'm am Eggman , iv hiding forver

Gladon : ugh

Metl sonic : beep

Metl sonic tell teem aboot Eggman

Wario: Eggman is thare?

Pit: huh

King dedede: Eggman, your aliv

Eggman: yes

Dr Woily: we are hunt for sonic to kil

Eggman: he almos kill me

Dr Woily: wow

Eggman: yes, can kil him

Wario: can

King dedede: yes can, if you help

Eggman: sure I will help I have a hedgeg traker

Dr Woily: that is vey usfull

Eggman: it wood apear he is in the air

Pit: no way !

Gladon: uggggggggh we have to go BACK IN THE AIR?

Dr Woily: yes, get yused to it

Gladon: this is booooring

Metl sonic: beep bop bap

Gladon: oh okay

They go back to the skie and fly across the skie to meet Charizard

Charizard: that? Is villins ship

Sonic: yes,bewear

They trie to swerv out of way do the ship but they hitted it and fell inside

How: Charizard get in!

It was to late, Charizard flew into the propeler and splatter blode all over the plase, how cryed

How: Charizard oh no! Why?

King Dedede: It hamer time!

King dedede hit how with hamer and smash his skul

How: that was meen, I am dyeing

How fell to the groud his skul was brokin and he coud not breeth

Dixie Kong: my love! Please no

How: help me my sweat

Dixie went to him and sliped on the blod from his skul and hit her head unconshus

Wario: time to dye

Wario got on his moretsyclie and drove over how and Dixie they were both kill.

Sonic: you will pay

Sonic spin dashed and smack into Eggman

Eggman: I thought I killed you!

Eggman: nope

Sonic: darn

Eggman: now take , mega egg

Sonic: oh ya, cCHOST COMPTROLLER

They both becom stron an big and stron

Eggman: egg

Eggman trow explocived egged

Sonic: nope

Sonic: kick away egg

King dedede: Eggman nead help?

Wario: we got you

All nise guyse: no

As wario ride moretsyclie he chajrd

Blank: no

Wario: don't TUCH me

Blank: no

Wario: fine

Wario hit the run on moretsyclie and go speeder and thay go far way meenhile sonic and eggmrn fite

King dedede: hey guyse fite me

King dedede start smassing nise guyse

King dedede: hahah

Sulk: blackslatch

Sulk hit jiant bomer prety hard

Rite know big guyse have everyon beet beside oilman

Oilman: you beet everyon els

Dr Woily: yes

Oilman: Nope, PIKMON

All Pikmon: yea

Oilman: do a fite

Flieing Pikmon: ok I leed

Flieing: goo mama

Roc: bloop bloop

Blue Pikmon: picky piky

Flieing: so trow up hand get me and band and then give me a mon and Pikmon

Red Pikmon: la la la tip top

Yellow: lo lo lo top tip

Flieing: it's time to fite, we gota make thins rite, so sing a song and you can come along

Pirple: come along, come along

Wite Pikmon: Lee Lee Lee, hip hip, yippee

Flieing: so take them out, and screen and sout, put the guise to sleep, yea, you know we gotta peep

Roc: peep (supe low)

Red an Blue Pikmon: beep (hier)

Wite and Pirple: jeep (hier)

Yellow Pikmon: ( lep)

Flieing Pikmon : EP

Everyone of villin fall aslep

Oilman: God job pikmon, now ideeuh

Red Pikmon: put em in a Mincarts

The Pikmon take all the badguise and put them in a Mincarts sendin em off to the lava

Charizard: yay they gona dye!

But the mincart ramed into a cristil and stopped movein

Wario: ware ar we

Gladon: ugh this is so dumb

Metl Sonic: beep

Pit: guyse we were sleep!

Metl sonic: beep

Metl sonic is hot and metal berns wen its hot

Wario: we need to scape

Every badguy ran away and left mincart and took cristil with them

Wario: hehehe hahahaha we have cristil

Metl sonic: beep

Pit: what is cristil do

Sulk: Abel too blacksatchsed maibe

King dedede: what are it do (says kwitly)

Dr woily: we can sea what cristil look like but nead to use in hedgeg becaus hedgeg cristil I think

Eggman: prefct, we have hedgeg

Metl sonic: bop bip beep

Gladon: ugh hedgeg

Captin Falcoin: but we shood rubed in fase of oilman and Pikmon

Wario: ha

Gladon: ugh

Pit: hey oilman we got the cristil

Oilman: huh?

All Pikmon: WHAT?!

Pit: yes we got it

Oilman:thank for infomatshon

Dr Woily: let go

They go


	17. A cristil

Chapter 17: A cristil

Dr woily: ok guyse we got cristil

Gladon: yes ovusly

Dr woily: no balktock

Gladon: old man ugh

Dr Woily: no

Gladon: ugh

Dr woily: let go used cristil

Captin Falcoin: do know

Wario: melt sonic be redy

King dedede: DO THE DEAD

Pit: yes

Dr Woily: ok

Metl Sonic: boop beep

Dr Woily: instert Ing cristil

They put in cristil

Metl Sonic: BOOP BEEP BOP BOOP

metl sonic fall to groun and is uncinshions but is robo so no rely

Wario: oh no metl sonic!

Captin falcoin: what in cristil?

King dedede: demund anser

Gladon: ugh

Dr woily: ok guyse check hart rated he fine but robo, let check cristil

Dr Woily check cristil

Dr Woily: hm groing biger

The cristil turn ornge

King dedede: woah!

Captin Falcoin: let defeet it

Gladon:murgh I don now

Pit: like defeet?

Captin Falcoin: falcoin punsh

The cristil groing biger and tail com out of it wit pour

Tail: bow down

Captin Falcoin: huh?

Tail: no punsh

Tail trow captin Falcoin at wall

Sulk: hey stop

Eggman: tail?

Tail: Eggman

Eggman: tail you stron

Tail: yes

Eggman:help defeet sonic

Tail: never

Eggman: but why

Tail trow Eggman at wal by captin Fslcoin

Tail: hoo els gonna not bow down

Dr Woily:evryon bow doen

Sulk: no Stan up for what rite

Tail: bow

Sulk: did I hear bladksltchs

Tail: no

Tail trow sulk at Wal nex too Eggman and captin Falcoin

Tail: BOWE DOWN

King dedede: I'm am King

Wario: no dedede no King today

King dedede: King today

Tail: me King

Tail trow dedede at Wal

Tail: now bow down

Dr Woily: we bow down

Tail: yes

They all bow down and tail contruls em

Back to hero

sonic: wow thank that we kill em bad guyse

Jiant bomer: uh huh

Mowth: rite that Mowth

They all dansing and parting

Oilman: yes fun time kil villin

Flieing Pikmon: give me a p

Pikmon: p

Flieing: give me ikmon

Pikmon: ikmon

Oilman : amazed

Steve: shood I check if thay at stil ded if ded

Foxy: argh matey parting know checking later

Steve: you rite

They contuned dansing

Princes Peech: I'm grining

Sonic: oh she grining

Foxy: stop it argh mTey

Steve: no like

Blanka: can grab?

Princes Peech: yucksd gros boy

Blanka: aw

This sad mom ent

Charizard: fun time

Charizard get stabbed in stumch

Charizard : NOOO

Dr Woily: helo, we are control bye tail the masser

Everyone: gasp

Wario: now it is time for you al to bow down

Jesse: never

Wobuftet: Wobuftet

Mowth: rowth mat tite

Tail: no not rite, it time to bow down now

Tail controlls team rockit now!

Jesse: bow down

Wobuftet: Wobuftet

Mowth: yes all must bow or die

Blank: time for me to use elektrik powre

Blank sparcks up and punsh tail but he isnt' fased

Tail: you made a graiv erer

Tail take blank and krush him in fist blode is comin out of his hand there is only blank body actualy no blank body at all only blode

Sonic: oh no! We gota speeder out hit speeder

But thare is no speeder to hit

Sonic: run rely fass

Jiant bomer: som of us ent as fass

Sonic: hedgeg super

Sans: we gotta bone down

They all laffed out lood

All fass peple and hedgeg go in Charizard back and go but slow boyse ded


	18. a brotil deth

Chapter 18: a brotil deth

Tail: I kill now! Your all lams to the slawter

Princes Peech: dont not hurt me

Tail: ok

Princes Peech: oh thank goodnes

Tail picke her up

Tail: syce

Princes Peech: aw wat? You pranked me!

Tail shot lazes from his ayes and blow up the princes to deth

Tail: AHAHAHAHA mine and armie win and in controlled of armie

Dr Woily: Yes, sir!

Wario: yes, sir

Pit : yes sir

King dedede: Es sir

Gladon: ester

Metl sonic:bep bop

Sulk: blackedsnatch

Tail: thank teem of armie I hav armie cach him and take his lifed

Wario: taking moretsyclie know

Wario: hehe haha

Jiant bomer: know pleese

Jiant bomer trow big bom and asictendsly

Bom: 10

Wario: oh no

Bom: 9

Gladon: urgh

Bom: 8

King dedede: NO

Bom: 7

Pit: im am flieing no Moar!

Bom: 6

Metl sonic: BEEEP BOP BOOP

Bom: 5

Captin Falcoin: Falcoin punsh

Bom: 4

Sulk: blockscketchs

Bom 3

Bom: 2

Bom: 1

Tail: STOP

Tail make bom stop wit minde

Jiant bomer: oh nose

Tail trow bom at jiant bomer

Jiant bomer bone go eryware

Tail: no one fite us

Wario: stron!

King dedede: thank masser

Tail: yes I'm am masser

Gladon: ugh yes

Tail: hey you thare

Steve:

Tail: I sea you

Steve: but I hav inviloty poshon

Tail: but I have seaer eyes I sea everythin

Steve: oh

Tail: take picacks and vilentlie slases Steve to peeses

Sonic: guyse kep runing

Oilman: we ar

Wite Pikmon: look

Blue Pikmon: huh?

Roc Pikmon: oh is sea

Pirple: get

Flieing Pikmon: I get

Yellow: yes

Red Pikmon: a cristil!

Oilman: guyse hury!

All Pikmon: yes oilman

Oilman: we almos to rockit

All Pikmon: yes oilman

Tail: WHO GO THARE

Foxy: argh matey we muss go fasser

Tail: no matey here

Foxy: yes matey

Tail: no

Sans: maibe so?

Tail: hey smelly skelly you gonna die

Sans: I susbones so

They all laffed out loud

Tail: nevmine you a funny guy

Sans: thank bone brother

They all laffed out loud

This buised time so foxy oilman and sonic and Charizard and sans were able to get out

Tail: oh I'm am anger

Wario: why anger masser

Tail:becaus they leev

Clayton Falcoin: let get ththem

Tail: hmm God ideeuh, I will distryoed hole earth and they be my sex slaved hahahahaha

Dr woily: yes

Tail: and I will destroy everythined


End file.
